The Queen and the Soldier
by Dragonmaster Kurai
Summary: Surviving a killing curse was thought impossible untill Harry Potter. He was special. Now another has survived, but for entirely different reasons! better than title sounds. SSHG eventually. Read & Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of this. 'xept 4 the plot, and I am making no money..

****

**PROLOGUE**

Harry gazed at Ron. 

"I dunno about this Ron - Hermione has never been gone this long -"

At that moment Prof. McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Misters Potter, Weasly please follow me! We have located Miss Granger!"

Her clipped Scottish accent vibrated against the walls of the silent room. As soon as Harry and Ron were out of the room, the room erupted with noise and speculation.

The Professor lead them into the great hall where they waited for a few moments in silence. Then, the great doors burst open and Professor Snape Stormed in. He was carrying a limp body. Hermione. Harry and Ron gasped simultaneously.

"Hermione -"

"What the -"

Snape walked past them without so much as a glance in their direction. Instead he looked at Prof. McGonagall.

"She needs the hospital wing - Now!!"

"Of course, of course, may I inquire-"

"No you may not! And please fetch the Headmaster as well."

Snape said all this without even missing a beat in his stride.

"Professor Snape what -?"

"Be silent!"

This was all Snape hissed at the boys as they followed him to the infirmary. There he gently laid Hermione on one of the cots, as he yelled for Poppy. He looked down at Hermione once more and sighed slightly. Then, smoothing a stray curl away from her face, he stepped back and allowed the nurse to attend to her.

"What happened, Severus?"

"Death-Eaters" he answered shortly. 

A sudden fatigue washed over him as he stepped outside the curtains, ushering the boys out in front of him. He nearly walked into Dumbledore as he did so. He looked up at the headmaster, and pain filled his eyes. He knew he would have to relive Hermione's nightmare, for him at least. He swallowed.

"Maybe if Misters Potter and Weasly, were not present Headmaster -"

He was cut short by the vehement exclamations of protest coming from both Harry and Ron. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"They have as much right to know about what happened to their friend as the rest of us Severus!" the headmaster kindly admonished.

"And what if Miss Hermione does not want them to know?"

Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow. Snape swallowed again. Then gritting his teeth, he sat down in an offered chair as he passed a weary hand over his exhausted face.

"Very well, but if they say a word or make any noise or become physically violent in any way I will insist on their removal."

His tale was pitiful. Hermione had been kidnapped by the Death-Eaters from Hogsmeade, and taken to a secret location. They had beater raped and tortured her. and then cast the killing curse on her. but she had survived. For the first time Snape looked at Albus. They looked each other in the eye and the realisation hit them. they had found _her_!

AN: only the prologue, and no I am not abandoning my other works, but I am suffering writers block on them. anyway, enjoy and R&R!


	2. Family Gifts

**Family Gifts**

Snape hurried along the driveway with Hermione, who was struggling to keep up. ****

"Um… Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger what is it?" he snapped.

"Could you please take it a little more slowly?"

Snape wheeled round to face her. Then he realised that she was out of breath. He sighed.

"Very well Miss Granger, I will."

They had reached the front steps of the manor now. Hermione gasped. It was _huge_!!! Snape was reclaimed by his sense of duty after giving Hermione a moment to take it all in.  

"Miss Granger I must warn you that…"

Any warning that he was about to give her was cast aside by a relatively high male voice shouting

"Sevvvie!! Darling, how good to see you!!!",

which was promptly followed by a man who _flung_ himself on Snape with such a force that he nearly overbalanced. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Miss Granger I'd like you to meet my brother Nastacan Snape.."

Nastacan promptly elbowed his brother out of the way and purred.

"Pleasure to meet you love it's a pleasure! And do call my Stacy like the rest… I _do_ prefer it so much more!"

With that (and a big swing of the hips) he moved slightly to one side so that the rest of the family could greet them. Snape glanced at Hermione. She looked beyond shocked. Her mouth hung slightly open and she had frozen completely over when she had been told to call his brother "Stacy"! Snape moved over to her.

"Don't mind him… he's gay you see. Very gay!"

In a very high-pitched shocked voice she managed to squeak out,

"I figured!"

Snape really had to pull himself together to not start laughing.

"Now its time for you to meet the rest…"

"What there's more of you?!?" 

Horror was plain on her face.

"Don't worry… the rest are sane… or at least as sane as the Snapes get! Now this is Rabastan.."

An older version of Snape moved forward.

"..He's the oldest of us…"

"Actually I am only half a Snape dear, and I'm from mother's side."

Hermione grimly held out her hand. He bent down and brushed it with his lips. Hermione moved back slightly, only to bump into Snape himself. They all pretended not to notice.

"… and this is Alexander, Nastacan's twin!"

"Oh pooh!!" interjected Nastacan's voice, who was unhappy at the full use of his name. Snape shot him a glare. Alexander came forward, with the Snape-ish effortless grace and only nodded to Hermione as he had noticed her fear. He was maybe thirty five, making him three years younger than Severus. He would have looked startlingly like his older brother, had his hair not been neatly trimmed and, much to Hermione's amazement, dark brown. His black eyes were the same though, and the dark purple robes he was wearing made him look decidedly handsome. And they contrasted to his twins lucidly pink black striped ones, which gave him the appearance of a homosexual bumblebee, rather than a wizard. (AN: those ppl in my physics set should recognize that quote *winks*)

"Now there is one more member of the family but she is…"

"I am here Severus"

It was a lovely melodious voice which spoke to them. a woman, maybe twenty six glided out of the house. Hermione has never seen anyone more beautiful. The woman's blue-black hair shone as it hung down to her lower back. Her incredible paleness contracted this heavily. Her eyes were as black as her brothers, but her nose was as straight as a line. She resembled a porcelain doll, but there was an incredible passive strength in her. She was most like Alexander, and then, to a lesser degree, like Severus. Hermione gaped at her mesmerised.

"This is our youngest, Alanis!"

Alanis smiled warmly at Hermione. This lit up her features beautifully, and she floated down the steps. Hermione sighed deeply, as a warm feeling of serenity washed over her. What she didn't realise at that moment was that this was a charm that Alanis had cast simultaneously with Alexander. Wand less magic was one of the 'gifts' the Snape family had… it did pay to be a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. But that was something most people did not know.

Severus walked over to his sister with a smile on his face. If Hermione had thought that the greeting he had given his brothers was warm, it was nothing compared to how he greeted his sister. He walked up to her took both her hands in his and scrutinised her for a second. Hermione noted that she did the same for him. Then they both hugged tightly. Someone cleared her throat. Hermione looked over to see another woman, only slightly older than herself. She was shorter than the rest of the Snapes and her hair was brown. Her eyes were a vivid blue colour, and she had a very pale, petite complexion. She bowed deeply to all those present. 

"You're Grace is welcome back"

Snape turned to her and looked down to her from the end of his nose.

"Very good Nesta, the baggage is by the carriage, and put the young Miss' things in the room that connects to mine will you. Oh and show Miss Granger around the Manor, then serve dinner!"

"Very good your Grace. Dinner will be served in the blue room in the west wing, as the main dining room is currently being redecorated."

She bobbed a curtsey. Severus nodded to her and turned to Hermione. 

"Child, this is Nesta, she will show you around, if you desire anything Nesta is the one to ask. Do not fear. Now go!"

He walked into the house accompanied closely by his siblings. Nesta to rose an turned to Hermione.

"M'lady if you will follow me…"

Hermione remained rooted to the spot. She stared at Nesta with a look of horror.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you treated… treated like a possession????"

Nesta smiled gently.

"That is because of what I am… I am a 'possession' of the Snape family. They saved me, and as payment I am bonded to their servitude."

Hermione raised her voice to protest, but Nesta still smiled.

"I am no witch ma'am, I am a Muggle and so am required to serve the Snapes in _any_ way. I must do whatever they ask. As it is they are very good to me and I have a lot of freedom. It could be a lot worse!"

The implication of her words was not lost on Hermione. She shuddered. Memories came up.

"Have you ever-"

"No ma'am. But now we must go for I do still need to finish cooking, and I have to prepare your suite and show you around. If you will follow me please…"

Hermione trudged behind her and ducked her head. She looked for all the world as though she whished to appear invisible. Two pairs of eyes watched her. One set was a vivid blue colour and the other dark grey, with hints of green. They both watched intently.

AN: I am amazed at my reviews… I will hand out specific thanks next chapter… (when it comes that is, which could take quite some time…. Sry) *hides* I love you all!!!


End file.
